Secret Valentine
by JewlsxRewls
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Sanji wants to know who this mysterious person is that Zoro likes. He tells him to make chocolates for the person, so what will happen when Valentine's Day comes around?... pairing: ZoSan


Secret Valentine

Valentine's Day was coming up and all the girls were trying to decide what to get their loved ones. Of course there are certain men that give Valentines chocolate out as well… like Sanji for instance. He was planning on giving all the beautiful ladies he knew some chocolate_. All beauties deserved something on Valentine's Day_, is what Sanji thought.

Said person was day dreaming at the beginning of class; before the teacher had arrived, about how all the women would react upon seeing his home-made chocolates.

_Oh, Sanji-Kun! This is delicious, thank you so much!_

"Ohhh! Anything for you Nami-swan!~"

"Oi, cook, quit going into your own fantasy land and come back to earth."

_Zoro… _

The green-haired man standing in front of Sanji was Zoro. His rival, but people would often label them as close friends even with all the bickering they did. They weren't wrong to assume that though, it was the truth after all but of course none of the two would ever admit to it out loud…

"Hmph, why does my lovely day dream have to be interrupted by a shitty bastard like you, huh?"

"Tch, I was only trying to save you from embarrassing yourself, you look like a retard when you go off in your own perverted world."

"I wasn't even thinking wrong this time you, marimo!"

"Oh yea, _this_ time."

That marimo just loved to constantly piss off the blonde. The same could be said for Sanji though.

"You're just jealous because I'm going to woo all the beautiful ladies with my wonderful cooking skills!"

"Like I care about that curly - brow."

That was one thing Sanji didn't understand about Zoro. How does a man not feel any attraction what so ever towards the angel like figure of a pretty lady? It was impossible for him to comprehend. Come to think of it he never questioned Zoro about this either…

"What is wrong with you?" was the only way the cook knew how to ask this question.

"What? You mean besides having to deal with your weird bull shit every day? Nothing much… what the hell kind of question are you asking me?"

"Well, what I meant by that was… how the fuck do you not like girls?" the cook looked on with confusion in his eyes at Zoro. He was trying to be serious here, that way he'd get a serious answer out of the man, but it was hard for him to do that… _especially _with Zoro. The other knew him well enough to get the somewhat seriousness coming from the blonde though.

"I don't know… I just don't, ok?"

"So you don't feel romantic affections towards anyone at all is what you're saying?..."

Zoro started looking down at his desk as if thinking deeply. Damn, that stupid cook and his questions… Why was he being so nosy about this particular matter? The green haired man didn't want to lie to his friend. Yea, he held affections for a certain person, but it was no women…

"Well, no, that's not it …" as soon as these words escaped Zoro's lips the blonde immediately caught on.

_Oh, shit. I never thought about the possibility of Zoro being gay!... How the hell am I so stupid? I hope I didn't offend him…_ While offending Zoro in any sort of way brought pleasure to the cook it was not ever his goal to _seriously _hurt him. The way they teased were just stupid insults that meant nothing so it was perfectly fine. But to actually hurt one or the other was a different matter.

"So you like guys?... Oh, and if that is the case just to let you know, I really don't care cause you're always going to be the same stupid marimo in my opinion no matter who or what you like."

"No, that's not it either… I never really found someone that I'd actually care about being in a relationship with until just a few years ago… It's mainly just with this one specific person that I've ever liked."

"You got some weird explanations right there, so who is this person exactly?"

"Not telling."

Sanji practically hit his head against the desk upon hearing the man's words.

"WHAT! Why not?" The cook was obviously pissed. He was finally getting to the good part and Zoro just decided he wasn't going to tell him?

"Tcch, you've reached your limit for asking stupid questions today. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel like answering." Zoro held an amused smile after uttering those words. That ought to put the cook in his place.

"You bastard!... I _need_ to know this!"

"Oh, you do? Is it going to be on an exam or something? Stupid cook."

"No, of course not! But…" Sanji was desperate to know who this mysterious man was… How this specific person could make Zoro's heart beat faster when he saw or thought about him. How this person could make him go weak in his knees and cherish the floor he walked upon. Well that didn't sound like Zoro but isn't that how it is with everyone that's in love? Of course, so Sanji still needed to know who this person was!

"Ok, fine don't tell me. I want you to _show_ me then. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, as you know, so I want you to bake some chocolate for this person and give it to him."

"Are you out of your mind, cook? Why the hell would I do something stupid like that? Can you even picture me cooking?"

Sanji tried picturing it just like he said and the very thought was enough to make him burst into complete and utter laughter.

"Haha!... nope not really! But I can see you making a big mess out of your kitchen!" The cook fell out of his chair chuckling like an idiot.

"See, I told you."

The blonde tried to cease his laughter so he could finally speak audibly "Well I still want you to do it! Come on, please?" Sanji smiled at Zoro to hopefully get him to do the task, but it's not like he thought it'd be that easy.

Zoro looked down, almost as if hiding his face and said –

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>School was out and Nami decided to go pay her friend Zoro a little visit. Valentine's Day was just around the corner so she wanted to see if there was any way at all to help her friend with his sad and complicated love life.<p>

She knew Zoro was in love with Sanji, it was quite obvious for brains like Nami's and the cleverness of a girl's intuition at least. She would often tell Zoro ways that would help him win Sanji's affections as well, but he either wouldn't do it or fail miserably. So, that's why she was here today; to help him, after all… good friends get rewarded, right?

"Zoro, I'm here!.. Woa, what's that smell?" Nami went in further to investigate, it smelt as if something was burned, a fire perhaps? Her nose told her that the smell was coming from the kitchen…

_The kitchen…? Wait a minute, he's not doing what I think he is, is he?... _She quickly walked into the kitchen to find that her suspicions were correct, just like always.

"Look at this mess! Zoro, if you wanted help with cooking all you had to do was ask me. I may not be as great as Sanji but I'm pretty good, plus you obviously can't ask him to help you make his _own_ chocolate."

"Yea, but you'd charge me if I asked you to help me, so I think I'll just do this on my own…" Zoro was in a pretty messed up shape. His body was decorated with all sorts of different cooking ingredients– some of them didn't even look like they were supposed to be used in making chocolate, that was what he was making, right? Really, when you thought about it, it was almost kind of sad.

"I didn't think you'd actually make chocolate for him. I even asked you, but you said no, why the sudden change?" Zoro told Nami all about his conversation he had with Sanji that morning and the part of it that _really_ got to him.

_Come on, please?_

Damn the blonde for looking so fucking cute when smiling like that! He felt as though he had to make some chocolate now… but what was he suppose to do when it came time to actually _give_ the chocolate? What would happen to his and the cook's relationship if he told Sanji he loved him?...

"I see, so that's what happened…" Nami looked down pondering the matter a bit more.

"So do you think I should give him the chocolate or what?..."

"Of course, well, first you need to be able to make something that's actually editable." Nami looked into the bowl that apparently held the concoction of what was supposed to be the chocolate, took a lick and immediately regretted it, her tongue sticking out clearly showed that she was unsatisfied.

"Zoro, how on earth did you manage to make something this bad?" The green haired man only blushed while looking away.

"Shut up, you're not helping anyway so why should you care?"

"Oh, I am most certainly helping you, Zoro! You need it badly and just this once it's free of charge." Zoro looked on at the orange haired girl with bewildered eyes. Free of charge, seriously? This was definitely some kind of scam…

"How rude, I can tell what you're thinking you know. I'm helping you out since you're my friend, I want you to be happy with Sanji, I think you deserve it. And this could be your big chance so I want to do all in my power to help you." Nami gave a cute smile that'd make almost any guy melt under her hands.

"Thanks, Nami, I really appreciate it."

"Alright, so what are we waiting for? Let's get to making Sanji the best chocolate he ever tasted!"

_-4 hours later-_

"Uhhh, I'm so tired! Zoro are you done with this next batch yet?" They had been at it for hours now and it's not like any of the chocolates were bad but they weren't _Sanji material _either. The blonde cook was like a god in the kitchen, so they had to make the chocolate at least worthy enough for someone like him to be eating, right?

"Yea, just about, can you taste test it for me?" Zoro had a tongue of his own to taste with but he never liked sweet things. So, anything they made would have tasted like complete crap to him anyway.

"Ok, but you're so lucky I'm not making you pay for this. Otherwise it'd be a while until you paid off." Nami looked at the shape of the chocolate and was hesitant in doing so, but she decided to be brave and chomp it down anyway.

"Hey, this chocolate is… actually really good! The shape is a little odd but I think this is probably the best we're going to get." Nami held the piece of candy up, feeling triumphant that they had managed to finally make something acceptable.

"So I guess we're finally done here?"

"Yup, you can pack up that chocolate to save for tomorrow and take a nap if you so please."

"Thanks, I think I'll do just that." Zoro yawned and went off in his room to go sleep.

"I'll see you later, Zoro!" and with that the girl left. Her job was only halfway done though; there was something about Zoro and Sanji's conversation that bugged her a bit. Why was Sanji so interested in knowing about Zoro's love interest? She was starting to have some suspicions and immediately wanted to get to the bottom of them. And what better way than asking one of the sources herself?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sanji-kun! It's me, Nami, can I come in?"

The cook heard the sweet angel like voice from outside his door. He would go over and open the door for the cutie himself, but he was a little busy with his own things at the moment. "Of course, Nami-swaaan! Come right in, the doors open!"

Nami did as he said and let herself in "Oh, wow! It smells so good in here~ It must be from all the chocolates you're making for tomorrow, right?"

"You're quite right Nami-swan and don't worry because I already made yours!" The blonde man was moving his body in weird movements like some kind of noodle dance, with hearts in his eyes, as he always did with a pretty lady in sight.

"Oh, why thank you Sanji-kun. I think yours is the most I'll be excited to eat out of all the guys I'll be getting chocolates from." Nami was setting her plan into action, butter the man up and then try to pry the answer, in which she wanted to know, out of him.

"Hearing Nami-swan say those kind words about my chocolates makes my heart melt!" the blonde was again doing his idiotic movements and acting like a complete dork.

"So, Sanji-kun… have you already made Zoro's chocolate too?"

Sanji suddenly jumped upon hearing her question "W-why would I give h..him chocolates, Na...ami-swan?... Chocolates are meant for a dear loved one. I mean were f-friends and all, but I don't think giving him chocolates would be appropriate." Sanji talked with uneasiness in his voice, it would be an understatement to say this conversation was _a little_ unpleasant to him.

"Oh, really? Well I kind of had the impression that maybe Zoro was someone that you liked, correct me if I'm wrong." Why else would Sanji be so obsessed in knowing about Zoro's love interest? Sure, he could just be curious or nosy, but somehow she couldn't help but feel that there was something more to it… Nami was a gambler, so she was basically _betting_ on the chance that Sanji held the same romantic feeling for Zoro in hopes that she would hit the jackpot_._

Sanji had not answered her question yet, but the silence that had fallen soon after the woman had talked, kind of spoke for itself. "Nami-swan, you really are clever girl…"

Yes, Sanji was in love with Zoro, but he never really acknowledged this fact too much. It would only hurt him, remind him of what he saw every day, but just couldn't have for himself. Yea, he thought women were pretty fantastic, but there was just something about Zoro that he had _really _loved.

When Sanji was pestering Zoro with all those questions he was quite shocked, but also very _thrilled_ to think that Zoro actually had in interest in men. All this time he had thought the man felt no romantic attractions whatsoever. Of course, his joy was crushed when Zoro told him he only liked a _particular_ man.

"I would actually like to make him some chocolates… but he already has someone he likes. I think it would only jeopardize our friendship. Besides… as long as he's happy with someone, then I'm happy." Sanji held a smile on his face but you could instantly tell that there was some kind of bittersweet kind of feeling in it.

"Well, Sanji-kun, you never know. I think you should still make him something… for your long lasting friendship, at least." Nami walked away smiling, happy that her suspicions were finally cleared up and right on the mark.

Nami was gone and Sanji was left with only his thoughts to keep him company… "How many more chocolate do I have to make?" the blonde haired man checked his list, only two left to go. He then looked to his ingredients and saw that he might have bought just a little too much…

"Well, since I'm going to have quite a lot of ingredients left… I guess I could squeeze in another chocolate for the marimo." Sanji got to cooking even faster, not realizing how enthusiastic he had gotten all of sudden and the smile that had come with it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was now Valentine's Day and love was in the air, along with scent of chocolates, of course.

Zoro walked into his first class room for the day and waited for the blonde man to appear from the door any moment now. Today was the day he was finally going to tell the cook he love him. Zoro wasn't one who liked to show weakness of any kind, but it would be a lie to say he didn't seem nervous.

After a couple of minutes had passed he didn't see the cook, but who he _did _see was Nami, Luffy, and Usopp, his friends entering his classroom.

"What are you guys doing here? This isn't your class, you know."

"Zoro, please as if we didn't know that, we don't get lost unlike a certain someone I know." Nami said while staring_ very_ intensely at the man.

Zoro looked to the other side with a face of distraught not wanting to argue with the girl, it'd probably only make his debt go up…

"So, Zoro you're finally going tell Sanji?" the long nose boy asked. Usopp had figured out a while ago about Zoro affections for Sanji. He was a clever boy after all, although he didn't find out as quickly as Nami had, he eventually caught on. And Luffy found out from Usopp cause the boy doesn't know how to keep a secret properly.

"Yea, I guess so…"

"Perfect, because me and Luffy came up with an ingenious plan that will for sure make him yours!" Nami and Zoro groaned at what could possibly be this _ingenious_ plan. If it was some Usopp and Luffy came up, then it would most definitely be something ridiculous.

"Ok, so I'll be Zoro and Luffy you'll be Sanji."

"Why can't I be Zoro?" Luffy asked childishly.

"Because I make a better Zoro, now come on just like we rehearsed!"

Luffy and Usopp faced each other with serious faces, for once, and began the acting. Luffy or rather _Sanji_ in this situation began talking first…

"So did you bring the chocolates, marimo?" Luffy asked in a much failed attempt of Sanji's voice, while holding an invisible cigarette in his fingers as he exhaled the non existing smoke.

"Listen Sanji, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now… I know it may seem sudden, but…" Usopp looked into Luffy's eyes and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I've been in love with you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you… won't you please… be my Valentine?" Usopp then handed Luffy a little decorated box.

"Oh! Thanks Usopp!" Luffy broke character and immediately tried opening the box, but Usopp was quicker and grabbed it out of Luffy's hands before he could tear into it.

"Luffy, we were still supposed to be in character! And these chocolates are _mine_, I got them from Kaya."

"Sorry, but when I smelt the chocolate I just couldn't resist! Haha!" Luffy laughed while scratching the back of his head a bit.

"Well, anyways, what did you guys think? With this romantic strategy Sanji will definitely be yours, Zoro!" Usopp looked on with a confident smirk at Nami and Zoro for their opinion but stopped once he heard their laughter.

"I think you two are the worse romantics in the world!" Zoro said finally smiling with laughter in his voice, forgetting for a quick moment about his worries over the cook.

"Yea, how the hell did you two come up with something like that?" Nami was laughing too, for it was too funny to _not _laugh.

"Hey, I'm romantic! I do have a girlfriend after all and she even got me chocolates for today!" Usopp held up his chocolates given to him by Kaya.

"I'm romantic too! I got these chocolates from Boa Hancock, see!" Luffy held up his chocolates as well received by the great and beautiful, Boa Hancock herself.

"Wait, you had chocolates but you were _still _trying to steal mine?" Usopp yelled while slapping Luffy on the back of his head.

"I wasn't trying to steal them you gave them to me!"

"We were acting, Luffy!"

Nami and Zoro laughed some more at the idiocy of their two friends, sadly there fun had ceased once the bell rang.

"Oh, no we lost track of the time were late!" Usopp shrieked and then quickly ran out the door.

"Hey, I'll race you there, Usopp!" Luffy quickly ran after his long nose friend.

"Isn't Sanji usually early to school, Zoro?" Nami asked, too busy worrying about that then her tardiness to class.

"Yea, usually he is… I wonder what's taking him so long."

_- Sanji's House -_

"Damn it! I slept in and now I'm going to be late!" Sanji was quickly getting ready for school; he had slept in from all the baking he did last night.

Sanji was very upset with this, being late for school especially on Valentine's Day! He was suppose to be passing out chocolate to all the ladies first thing in the morning, but no he was too busy _sleeping_! Not only that but 1st period was already starting and that was the only class he had Zoro with. But since he was running late he'd probably have to give the chocolates to him during lunch.

When Sanji was finally done with his hair he moved to packing all the chocolates up in a gigantic bag. All the ladies chocolates were in cutely, little, decorated, heart shaped boxes. Zoro's was different from them though, his was bigger and wrapped with some tin foil, which gave a beautiful silver shine to it. He had to be extra cautious with Zoro's. Sanji had probably gone a little overboard with it, but he already had an excuse to tell Zoro incase the man asked.

"That marimo better appreciate this chocolate." And with that last comment Sanji was rushing out the door, with the small and white beautiful flakes falling from the sky brushing against his hair. Luckily he had brought a jacket with him, knowing it would be snowing today.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was the middle of 1st period and still no sign of the cook. Zoro was becoming a bit worried, well more worried then he already was before.

Paying attention in class was impossible for Zoro. He kept thinking about how everything would go, when Sanji would arrive, how the Sanji was going to react upon receiving the chocolate, and what Sanji was doing at this very moment in time to be making him so late.

His mind kept drifting to so many different thoughts; for example, how was he supposed to present Sanji the chocolates anyway? It's not like he was just going to go '_hey cook I like you. Now here some damn chocolates._ ' and he definitely wasn't going with Usopp and Luffy's plan… that was way too cheesy and looked like it belonged to some kind of stupid romance novel.

Maybe he'd just shove it into the cooks face and see what he would say until he caught on. Yea, that sounded best, no need to be romantic with him whatsoever.

Zoro couldn't believe he was actually going through with all this. What if it ruined their friendship? What if Sanji could never look at him the same way ever again? He still had to do it though; Nami, Luffy, and Usopp were all rooting for him. If he backed down now it would only show weakness.

Zoro was left with the boring lectures of class and the agonizing feeling of how all the events would unfold for the day.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Lunch time, lunch time! Time to eat for lunch time!" Luffy sang as he sat down with all his food. At lunch time Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji would all sit together and eat. It was quite loud and obnoxious to others around them, but it was always fun, so they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Zoro, I saw Sanji after 1st period today. I guess he was just running late, he gave me some chocolates along with Vivi's so I could give it to her for him during the day." Nami said while eating some of the chocolates right now.

"I see, so the idiot was just running late." He didn't show it but Zoro was instantly relieved to find out the cook was here and being his stupid womanizer self, at least it showed he was ok.

"Where is Sanji anyway? He still hasn't come to lunch yet and he's usually here first." The sniper asked, eating his chocolates he got for the day as well.

"I think he's still giving chocolates out to some of the other girls, the last time I checked his bag seemed almost empty so he should be here any moment now." Luffy said while food was being stuffed down his mouth, and just as he finished this sentence Zoro got a text message on his cell phone from said person.

"It's him." Zoro stared blankly at his cell phone while reading it, it read –

_Come outside, stupid :P _

"What did he say?" they all asked at once.

"He wants me to come outside." Zoro stood up about to make his way out.

"Good luck, Zoro." Nami said with smile and confidence in her voice, she was for sure this was going to work out.

Zoro thought Nami's smile had emanated with a little too much assurance to _not_ hold something suspicious… but he ignored his instinct for once, for he had bigger matters to attend to. "Thanks." Is all he said and then he advanced outside, just as the blonde had instructed of him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a white and glorious wonderland outside. Quite beautiful, in fact some couples were actually out eating for lunch, despite the cold. It was romantic to them no matter the temperature, for it could not freeze away their warm hearts.

"Oi, marimo, over here!" Sanji waved at Zoro, before he tried wondering off somewhere, which would only get himself lost.

"So, please explain to me why we're out here in the freezing cold, moron cook, and you're calling me stupid?"

This was it; Sanji was finally going to see who the mysterious man was that Zoro loved, his _secret valentine,_ if you will. But, first he needed to present his own chocolates to the man.

"Well, you're supposed to show me who the person you're in love with is, but before that I wanted to give you something…" Sanji's face had gone slightly red upon saying these words.

_Blush? Why is Sanji blushing? _Zoro thought to himself, not that he was complaining though, he quite liked how the tint of red was exposed on that gorgeous pale face of his. It made him look way too adorable.

Sanji pulled out of the bag the masterpiece that he had worked on for so long last night. It was a chocolate sculpture of three swords, probably about six inches tall. The tin foil gave it a magnificent silver shine, which was just perfect for a sword sculpture.

"Here, I made you this for… you know Valentine's Day and all… but don't think too big of it! What I made for the ladies is _far _more impressive, it makes this thing look like a piece of shit." Sanji turned around to hide the deepening shade of red in his face.

Zoro just stood there, staring dumbly at the thing while holding it in his hands. He was speechless from awe and had no idea of what to say…

The silence that had surfaced between the two was broken when a blue haired beauty decided to approach them. "Oh, Sanji-san and Mr. Bushido how are you today?"

"Oh, just fabulous Vivi-chan!~" Sanji cheered excitedly, instantly recovered from his previous state of discomfort.

"By the way Sanji-san, I'd been meaning to thank you for the chocolates." Vivi smiled angelically while holding up the chocolates she had received, they were packed into a cute little heart shaped box. It was well decorated and looked splendid, but it really couldn't compare to _Zoro's_ gift.

"Well, I've got to go now, bye you two." and with that, Vivi sauntered off to where ever it was she had been going in the first place.

Sanji had his back turned to Zoro, refusing to let the other man see his even more reddened face. Suddenly all of Zoro's nerves and worries had washed away, for a new revelation was revealed before him. Maybe all this time… the cook had felt the exact same way about him? That would explain the smile Nami had on before he left, so perhaps she knew?... Well, either way Zoro was brimming with new confidence, in fact, he felt a little change in plans was in order.

"Oh, yes you're quite right, what you made for me is _clearly_ not as good as what you made Vivi and all those other women." Zoro said sarcastically with an amused grin placed on his face.

"Sh-shut up! Just hurry up and show me who you made your damn chocolates for, ok?" Sanji spat back, facing Zoro this time but still refusing to look up at his face.

"Fine, but just be warned that this will be extremely cheesy." Before Sanji could respond, Zoro quickly grabbed him into a drastically tight embrace. The cook couldn't believe what was happening… it was like one of his own fantasies that he only dreamed of come true, he never imagined he'd get to feel Zoro's warm muscular arms wrap themselves around him so firm, but lovingly. Sanji felt so warm and safe in his arms, it was as if all the coldness from the snow was drained away, and all it was there for was to look pretty.

"Listen Sanji, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now… I know it may seem sudden, but…" Zoro pause for the dramatic effect it was supposed to give off, looked straight into those blue, beautiful, sea ocean eyes Sanji had and said "I've been in love with you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you… won't you please… be my Valentine?" Zoro then took out his _own_ chocolates and presented them to Sanji.

The blonde was speechless, was all this real? It seemed almost too good to be true… When the cook tried speaking all he managed was "are… you serious?" he looked on into Zoro's eyes for a trace of deception, and stopped when the other started chuckling…

"No, actually... when I first met you I thought you were an ass." Zoro was now laughing very loudly, unaware of how he basically killed the amorous mood and beat it to a pulp.

"You shitty bastard!" Sanji aimed his foot at Zoro and meant for it to kick him but the other was quicker and caught it mid-hit.

"But, I was serious when I said that I'm in love with you… so what do you say?" Zoro once again put forth his chocolates in front of Sanji and waited for his response…

"Yea, I'll be your Valenti-" before Sanji could finish, a pair of soft, warm lips made their way to his mouth, desperate and hungry for him. Despite just being interrupted, Sanji willingly kissed back, enjoying every second of the moment and wanting it to last forever.

Zoro broke them apart for a bit to speak "I've been wanting to kiss you like that for too long, cook."

"Well, better late than never, right?" Sanji smirked, amused.

_Finally_, the two men were _finally_ together and it felt great…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ehhh! You actually went along with Usopp and Luffy's stupid plan?" Nami was talking on the phone with Zoro, she called him after school to see how it all went down. To her surprise it seemed to go even _better_ than she had imagined.

"Yea, that dumb cook even asked me '_are you serious?'_ afterwards. Oh, and he was blushing the whole time, it made him look so cute that when he finally said he'd be my Valentine I didn't even wait for him to finish before I kissed him." Zoro rambled on about the moment he had with Sanji and how it was so blissful. Nami smiled as she listened closely to him, she was happy for Zoro and Sanji they deserved to be happy with each other.

_- 2 years later -_

It was once again the same fated day where the two lovers had first recognized each other's feelings and started going out, Valentine's Day. They were at Zoro's house, having one of their many dates. "So, it's already been two years, huh?" The green haired man said aloud to himself, while Sanji was in the other room. He was observing the present Sanji had gotten him on the same day 2 years ago, yes; he still had it, safely protected in his refrigerator for all these years.

"Oi, marmio! What are you doing?" Sanji came into the kitchen where Zoro was and was very shocked to see the chocolate sculpture he had made those years ago _still_ there…

"You… you freak! You still haven't eaten that!" Sanji shouted, he knew Zoro had kept it for a while, but not two whole fucking _years_!

"No, you know how I don't like sweets very much. Besides it's your fault for making it look so damn amazing."

"I don't care how _amazing_ it looks, eat it right now! I didn't make that for you to just stare at the rest of your life!"

"No! I'm not eating it; it probably tastes like shit now!" Zoro fought back, not wanting to eat his treasured item that most definitely tasted like crap by now.

"Anything I make would taste good even after a _thousand_ years, so eat already!"

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waste; making the memories from back then resurface once again, picked the blonde man up and brought him over to the couch so that they were laying down right next to each other. Their faces little in distance "I'd rather eat _you_ up, my lovely shit cook." Zoro said with a little growl in his voice, resembling a tiger about to eat his prey, but more in _seductive_ way if you will.

"What, did you get that from Usopp and Luffy too?" Sanji asked, but cuddled right into Zoro's body to show he liked the affection.

The two stayed like that for awhile to just savor in the glory of each other's warm bodies. You know, all those years back when Zoro thought that telling Sanji he loved him would ruin their friendship… he was actually right, it did ruin their friendship, but it made a beautiful relationship of love bloom between the two that was so much better for the both of them. They didn't have to hide their feelings from each other any longer, if one of them thought the other looked especially amazing they would openly state it and that would cause a make-out session to resurface. All of a sudden Zoro had broken the silence "Hey, Sanji…" he asked, voice filled with content.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Zoro smiled lovingly at Sanji, knowing he was telling him what he already knew.

"Yea, I love you too, marimo." It was definitely a Valentine's Day to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! :D this idea just suddenly came to me and when I started writing it, it practically wrote itself! And since Valentine's Day was coming up I thought <em>why not?<em> anyways PLEASE review! You don't know how much a review would mean to me! And if you liked this story enough I do hope you Author Alert me as well, because I'm going to be writing more ZoSan fics :3 in fact I'm writing a chapter story right now. So, yea I do hope you liked this and that it wasn't a waste of time for you to read :D**


End file.
